With the recent advancements made on mobile technology, mobile devices have grown more complicated because the devices are capable of performing a large variety of tasks. However, as mobile electronic devices have increased their capabilities, their complexity has also risen dramatically. Many people are unable to perform even the simplest of tasks on mobile devices, because many of these simple actions include a series of steps requiring some familiarity with the mobile device. These complexities of modern phones can pose a serious threat in emergency situations in which an individual needs to contact someone and, in some instance, may cause lethal consequences if the person is unable to make a connection with the correct person(s) or system. Therefore, there is a need for an easily accessible emergency connection system for mobile devices.
Many elderly individuals currently use mobile devices made with the intention of having a much less complicated device. But these simpler mobile devices are not equipped with many of the most up-to-date technologies or features. Even with these simpler devices, the elderly still often struggle to operate the devices. If an emergency situation occurs, an elderly person cannot afford to struggle with establishing communications for help or assistance. When under pressure, even the simple tasks they could previously complete with ease can become much more difficult.
Furthermore, many individuals in their 60's or 70's who have grown comfortable with their current mobile devices will not be willing to trade those devices for simpler mobile devices as they age. And these more complex mobile devices, which can be currently handled by aging individuals despite of their complexities, may become more difficult to use as the person ages and loses some of their dexterity, memory, and cognitive functions.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows user-friendly and easy wireless connectivity between an emergency-care personnel and a user's mobile device.